


to have and to hold

by aetherae



Category: ef - a fairy tale of the two.
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro wants, but she does not have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to have and to hold

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from tumblr, minor edits. i love chihiro so much man.

> **23\. a sacrifice isn’t always death**

Chihiro does not know what it means to ‘have’.

Her dreams, her future, her own self—she does not have any of these. Every tick of the clock forward is another memory lost, another part of herself drowning in the dark with no hope for air.

That boy would give them to her though. He would give her everything, if he could; he would give her _himself_ , if only she would let him. It terrifies her.

She does not want to lose him; therefore, she cannot have him.

Chihiro tears her diary pages and throws them—herself—into the dark.


End file.
